


我梦见我安眠我梦见我梦见。

by Ohrringe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohrringe/pseuds/Ohrringe
Summary: 来自约稿，感谢。
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Kudos: 3





	我梦见我安眠我梦见我梦见。

**Author's Note:**

> 我的爱人勾勒出我的欲念   
> 你的唇宛如星子行于你言语的天   
> 你的吻在鲜活的夜晚   
> 而你的手臂环抱我的痕迹   
> 宛如作为征服标记的火焰   
> 我的梦在这个世界   
> 清晰且永续不断。 
> 
> 而你不在的时候   
> 我梦见我安眠我梦见我梦见。

我努力不让爱情进入自己的小说。过去冯内古特在《巴黎评论》中将这段话给完完全全公开出来，几乎与整个浪漫派都要开展，而极为有意思的就是他把这句话搁在了法国。当然，如果人开始从一些过时文章里找出自己的相似性，就说明他要开始做退步效应，他制造不出来新东西，又打动不了任何人，所以就不停地找书本，断章取义来使得自己的理论似乎被一万个死人赞同，当然也可以让所有的死人赞同吉拉德又要杀掉敌人又要爱莉娜这件事——反正他们都死了，说什么都成，说什么都是让别人来代替的，吉拉德不需要别人代替也不需要死人说话，她是个杀手，干活干净利落而且服从命令，只要人给她派下来，而根据往年的所有事情也表明，就算要她杀掉爱人也好，这个女人也不会对此和你讲讲价什么，她会把这项任务和其他所有的任务都放在一个表里。几乎是所有能想起来的冷冰冰女角色的结合体，以至于她自身也是冷冰冰的，就算跑步，做跳跃，在高楼大厦之间穿梭，她还是像一团自高空往下抛落的来自外太空的冰块。干冰。永远不会融化。永远。但相同的评价无法用到另外一个人身上，爱人和被爱人的区别半身就是将近一百八十度的两个极端。

如果说起来莉娜奥克斯顿，你甚至不知道是应该用过去式，现在式，还是将来式，她是存在于各个时间段的太阳，相对于吉拉德而言更活跃，更年轻，更具有不稳定性，一个永恒的冰块和一只薛定谔的猫，她们两个组合在一起才能被称作一个死人，拥有冰凉的身体和不稳定的时间。

但是奥克斯顿仿佛离死亡又有万里之遥，又近在咫尺。

吉拉德死了一次又活了一次。奥克斯顿会像个小孩一样试图为她做掩埋，管她叫“不要想起过去事情搞得自己很不愉快”即便所有的过去都是饱含痛苦的过去。她们形影不离，经常见面，互相追逐，互相要求彼此稍微安定一会儿，以至于一栋安全屋都不够两个人相互闹腾，吉拉德不在战场上打偏枪，奥克斯顿会不稳定到跌跌撞撞出现在她的目镜里闪现闪现闪现到她又来敲对方的肩膀，嘿，她说，你也是被临时拉过来的吗，甜——

或许应该感谢她记挂着自己有喉麦和接收器，或许自己应该管教管教她为什么不把一句话说完了再溜，这个甜心连拖长调都不会，就像是被人突然按下停止，包括做爱我们都不能摘下那个仪器…我们不能且永远都不能。你咬咬牙对着光影来回乱瞄，被搞得阵脚大乱，但自己只是个负责在前方制造混乱的时候就趁机进行一击必杀的狙击手而已。我杀了一个又一个，之后在墓碑上献花，对方会把墓志铭完全想好并且不会给自己留下任何一个位置，莉娜奥克斯顿。中尉。卒于又一次。为全人类献身的伟大斗争。之中。她替敌人念叨墓志铭，在心里，在嘴唇上，即便张开了嘴唇能触摸到的只有空气的实感，还有一层宛如涂了油的塑料膜，光滑的，如此光滑。

她也不是次次都打不中猎空。她也不是不忍心下手，她打住过肩膀和大腿，那个小女孩的声音能顺着子弹轨道划到她跟前来，一大口吸气，半倦在掩体之后就像是刚刚高潮了一场，法国人管高潮叫小死一次。也许过去的拉克瓦对此有自己的体会，那个温柔的，将脸庞打理的极为干净的女人会对着面前的中尉投以什么样的目光。小死一次。我们都小死过了很多次，她的粘性炸弹还欠了吉拉德一条肋骨，不过已经被换掉了。现在总是那么光洁如新。

双方的极端体现：缝了又补的吉拉德，和光洁，永远都可以让自己保持紧致的奥克斯顿。她死了。然后复活，在这里，在那里。每个空间每个细胞你的每一口呼吸。你呼吸出来奥克斯顿粒子，又把她吞下去，用舌尖和嘴唇品尝舔舐，一刻都不再还回去。双方的极端体现能在很多很多地方，吉拉德心里能排列整整一本子两个人之间的不同，穿衣品味到吃饭到走路的步子，她说过如果你再在街头使用自己的能力，你下一次就会永远消失。

和自己保持同一性。有很多人都在猜测吉拉德的内心在她得知自己本名和对过去的种种时候是否还会保留一颗——至少一半——三分之一的善良，称之为“拉克瓦部分”。至少能有那么一点点，于是所有人都尝试要感化，要用美好的事物，美好的东西来，但他们可能没有尝试过奥克斯顿，可即便是奥克斯顿也无法融化干冰。

黑寡妇不属于任何人。她也会在安全屋里解开自己箍在钛合金里面的两条腿，在街边抽烟，喝温啤酒，半夜借着酒劲去对着莉娜倒腾，格外照顾她的腿和肩膀，没有伤害也没有施虐，你想象这场恋爱会变成一半的精神控制或者一半的身体控制就错了。当她与记忆中的莉娜交汇，当她与安全屋里依旧穿着一台在胸前的巨大仪器的莉娜亲吻，嘴唇柔软带有人体自己该有的那个温度，她的拉克瓦部分才可能稍微露出一点给别人看见，但猎空对于这个名字总要有一些不情愿，小女孩的不情愿，就像是非要挑错误，但撇了撇嘴，剩下的却苦涩的憋在喉管，与对方在灰色的雾中来回亲吻，每一个亲吻都像是找不到家的孩子。人人需要克拉瓦部分，猎空却只会对着有着冰凉皮肤的吉拉德，告诉她不要再对于以前的事情感怀伤时。如果她在安全屋里安静一秒钟可能只会为了这种事，之后吉拉德会接着亲吻她的莉娜，连嘴唇上的皮下组织里的毛细血管都是蓝色的，干冰。如此冰冷。但奥克斯顿的任何一处有关于身体上的和器官上的位置都是火热的。舌头和牙齿和嘴唇，每一个都能让人感觉到生命力，即便生命力对于她来说几乎都是一件值得嘲讽的事情，她根本没有生命可言，她是流窜于时空这个盒子里的薛定谔之猫。你们两个都是死人。但莉娜是有活力的鸟儿随着气流高飞，她的一对乳房淹没在蓝色的光亮之间，柔软又甜美的，足够让任何一个内心都充斥拉克瓦部分的人深陷进去，搂抱着接触到与内心极为相似的部分来证明自己是有人可以拥抱的。

她会撇撇那双蜂蜜一般的柔软的嘴唇说，我一点都不喜欢这个名词，亲爱的。她是可以把呻吟烙在吉拉德脖子上的那种女孩，恨不得用上奶油和其他东西来做润滑剂，用上很多很多特别的，宛如一串糖浆洒在自己和对方的身体上。吉拉德会顺着脊椎抚摸背部，从内陷的地方撕开，把自己的牙齿陷进去，作为开始进餐的一部分，她是需要吃掉同类才能继续活下去的孤独者，而每一个弥散于时间无法真正意义上死亡的人都是孤独者。

两个孤独者相遇。你们的共同性。

蜂蜜一般的嘴唇张开，往外吐出来糖浆，溢到嘴边上仿佛每个代表水淋淋的闪光都在说着不要，或者其他沉浸到腰侧一下的词，吉拉德抚摸的很细心，就像她过去那样细心的看着中尉的水灵的脸蛋，这么小的女孩子。当年他们就要送这么小的女孩子到战场上去，然后让她经历生死就像被施了一层化肥一样快速长大，一对乳房来回摇摇晃晃，在吉拉德的手里，往下稍拽就会听到那个小女孩发出抽噎，说到有那么一点点痛，甜心，可所有人都在毁坏蜂巢来得到蜂蜜，所有人都必须这样做。那个小女孩的嘴就一张一合的往外吐出来更多唾液，她其实比几杆枪重不了多少，可以揽着她的要接着做这种事，她有着蜜蜂一样的腰肢，水果一样丰软的臀部。  
甜果这种词就是拿来形容这样的女孩子，你们的极端就像是白雪公主手里的苹果，一半甜蜜，一半剧毒，毒药会感染糖分，就像吉拉德正在做，她的手指没有多余的指甲，为了防止对于枪和瞄准都会产生问题，她的自然甲壳退化到了只剩下心房。剩下的皆为人工科技，她的一双手就像是一把刀的刀柄，让小姑娘发出猫一样的抽泣，在第一步就会这样，分明奥克斯顿是个已经当过很多年兵的人，她上过分离机，按照一到七级来，她可以挨上八级然后成功被选拔为跳跃穿梭实验的主要人选。她受伤就会发出尖锐的抽吸，仿佛之前所有的训练其实都不过来自于一片梦境，而吉拉德被人实打实的改造过，不需要痛意，摔倒在地上或者挨枪子都像是一块钢铁，但奥克斯顿丰软地就像拨了一层外壳之后一碰就碎，因为吉拉德的手指头，她开始呜咽，开始抓挠着对方的胳膊和肩膀，就像之前一样去咬对方的肩膀，两条腿张开挂在吉拉德的身上，不是很重。她的脚趾有着可爱的结余剩下温度的粉色。她是个存在于人们想象中的理想女孩。敏捷，聪明，矫健。用不完的活力。猫。

薛定谔的猫。薛定谔的猫和温柔的爱情。吉拉德摸到她的子宫颈开始慢吞吞的捣进去，子宫口附近有着足够可以撑开到两指或许三指的空腔，但是她还不想让女孩过早开始发颤，控制一个尚有力气的士兵会很麻烦。上一次这样做的时候，奥克斯顿就说自己真的控制不住，我不该担心自己会被你强奸的，是不是，我很抱歉，亲爱的，我很抱歉，所以只能一点点来，从一根指头到两根。如果要对疼痛有个定值，恐怕被奥克斯顿用牙咬上一口连十级分之一都不到，她咬着吉拉德的肩膀，用上她仅存的所有力气，却连个牙印落不下：因为吉拉德的皮肤是合金，她身上穿着钛合金，心脏是钢铁，血液里是干冰，冷气在肌肉四周浮动。而奥克斯顿是不确定的太阳，到她的身体里，她淌着蜂蜜的穴口里就会有滚烫的热意促使人也要跟着发出声音来。每个离太阳近的人都是要被灼伤的。而吉拉德总是需要一点时间来感受痛意。滚烫的痛意，奥克斯顿用仪器来证明自己活着，吉拉德则用肉身，对方就会为了这一点开始尖叫，无以复加，亲爱的，甜心，蜜糖，过去很多人都可以被莉娜的乐观给感化，或许总有一天会吉拉德也可以被如此解决掉，变回完完全全的拉克瓦部分，拉克瓦的遗孀，她至此之后被太阳如果感化的只剩下痛意。

冯内古特说，我努力不让爱情进入我的小说，因为这种话题一旦出现，几乎就不能再谈别的了。吉拉德和她的莉娜在法国街道上闲逛，她的莉娜会吃甜食和冰淇淋球，这样等到她们接吻的时候一切都会变得像普通情侣一样平常。莉娜的头发会吸引很多人的目光，吉拉德的皮肤也是，不过所有人都当他们只是一对儿普普通通的。她给莉娜买晚礼服上衣，镀金链子吊带，白色花卉。亲爱的，我多希望能一直这样。

冯内古特说的那种，对爱情会很狂热的人，他们会一直一直只渴望爱情，渴望看见情人互相接触，互相触碰，接吻，做爱，每一天都在做爱，她们在法国的旅馆里，在安全屋里，滚烫加上冰冷。奥古斯特露出痛苦又迫近极致的欢愉，她在这样痛苦的时候也希望每一天能一直这样吗。对于黑寡妇而言，所有的动态加在一起，心跳也不会超过比四十下更快。这也是为什么她一直保持低温的原因。最原始的静与动。

阴与阳。

人们管这一类的结合就叫做生活。她的莉娜有着两条细长丰满的腿，现在都开始发抖，脱力。之后一次又一次都会比这一次来的更加迅速且敏感。她嘴里的尖叫波长变得舒缓，之后只剩下往外吐气，受伤。小死一次。奥克斯顿对于吉拉德的法语总是处于一种半理解状态，她能读得懂死亡，但沉不下心，总会说着表面上的东西，很浅薄的，说着感到痛，或者好凉，再到不能，不要。直到吉拉德真真正正地堵住那双嘴唇为止，全熟的蜂蜜有甘甜到苦的味道。  
对爱情很狂热的人，如果小说中，故事的主人公赢得了他的真爱，那么这个故事也就跟着结束了。吉拉德对于死亡有万里之遥，她早就死了，现在没法在离它更远，这是否说明自己和莉娜的故事永远都不会结束？

哪怕要爆发第三次世界大战，天空中全是黑压压的飞碟。哪怕身份敌对，只要她们相爱，相爱。对着对方开枪或者安炸弹，只要她们彼此相爱，还会有相逢一笑的机会和互相处理对方身上伤口的机会，吉拉德曾经弄断过猎空的肋骨，之后过了很长一段时间，她的莉娜才重新能站起来在街上来回奔跑着走路，她可以跑到很快很快，因为她的衣服品味极差，穿运动鞋和短裤，吉拉德跟在后面穿高跟鞋和裙子。她只扭过头来对着她叫亲爱的，看看现在世界有多美好。但猎空不是完完全全的白色，黑寡妇也不是完完全全的黑色，阴阳为什么被称之为生活，很大一个方面就是因为包含了乐极生悲和否极泰来。人人都有的各自的私心。

正如莉娜说过，你的皮肤颜色可不要跟着变回去，你不要穿黑色的衣服和丧章，如果她被人之后完完全全给叫成克拉瓦夫人，一切也全都乱了套。

正如吉拉德也跟着如此温柔的将她拥抱在怀里，用过去的语言讲述到她对这个小女孩有多少的喜爱。虽然人们都讲过不能相信黑寡妇说的话因为她会吃掉自己的丈夫，但是她毕竟还是黑色，即便只有那么一点点的白色掺杂。

相互感染。那姑娘身上有了一小块机械性紫斑就像是对方的皮肤颜色，而吉拉德的全身火热宛如在太阳表面，她正在被烘烤。

你这个暖呼呼的小东西。如果被谁听见了她会如此叹息，恐怕连真的都会被证明是假象。人人更喜欢基于自己的刻板印象里对着他人进行感化。比如永远冰冷和永远火热。吉拉德和奥克斯顿，黑寡妇和猎空。你们两个最好互相相爱的同时又跟着带着对于彼此的恨意和无法修改对方思维的恼怒进入坟墓，被击中心脏，被炸死。但这个暖暖乎乎的莉娜还裹着刚长好的肋骨条，还有留疤的大腿，吉拉德身上如果可以浮现伤疤，恐怕要缝补的地方将会比现在还要多。

她们彼此相拥，故事永远不会结束。


End file.
